Aldnoah Zero-Advent of the Cacus
by FFMaker69
Summary: Rewrite of Aldnoah Zero- Featuring a much more Competent(And Prepared) UE military, My attempt to eliminate the more questionable parts of the world-building.
1. Prologue

July 2014, Novosibirsk, Russia

Tension had finally come to a head, with the assassination of princess Asseylum Vers Allusia, operation earthfall had begun. In the early stages of the war- it seemed as if hope was lost. For many years- it was expected that the versian empire would crush the forces of earth- despite their newly gained unity , the Martian forces vastly outclassed that of earth's in terms of technology, Or so it seemed. The drab, well-lit maze of hallways, filled to the brim with activity-whether it be strategic planning, or Preparing armaments. In the united earth headquarters, there stood General Freidrich Albrecht.A tall fair skinned man, with multiple scars covering his body- injuries from wars he had at one point fought in. Short length blonde hair- that just barely touched his ears.

"It seems as if Professor Minamoto was correct… War was inevitable…. Those martians never desired peace in the first place."

Freidrich looked upon the professors work, and the last before his disappearance. There was a clear difference between this Katpharak and those that the earth had produced before. While it was the standard size, it's armaments and weapons were another case. The armor was more durable, and armaments,Like the standard kats of earth- it was armed with a railgun, in response to Martian armor. Though earth kats still used their rifles- and missile packs, these same weapons had also become a mainstay in terran armaments. The machine was mostly black, yet had white and gold highlights on its outer layers. The most glaring difference however, was the frame. From the analyzation of the Deucalion- or what was left of it, the versian kats were were more mobile, due to the movable frame. Although put into mass production types, it was a more primitive version…. Minamoto's machines were a different story. The soldiers surrounding the general looked on in surprise. The fact that his machine was not Versian, but Terran was a shock. The general, however, decided to move forward- placing his left on the he removed his hand- he circled around-looking closer at its features.

"So this is it… The KG-8 Cacus…One of the 5 machines… that are apparently the hope of humanity.".

"Sir- Do you not believe that they'll live up to their name…."

"I won't say that… I will however say- that I'm skeptical… I don't believe that a few machines will turn the tide of the war...Even if they were Minamoto's works."

With this, Albrecht turned- walking towards the exit of the room, soon followed by his personal , not too far from where Albarecht observed the Cacus, the supreme commander of the Terran forces watches the Martian orbital castles fall from above. A clear repeat of the heaven's fall disaster. However, there was a clear difference between then and now, the terrans were more then prepared.

"Supreme Commander Cook… Our defenses are prepared. We'll be able to weaken their advance…"

"Good… Notify all of our defense bases to begin the counterattack…. We shall not allow those Versians take over our Homeland…"

Elsewhere- a man observing the computer screens, presumably- another leader within the base, looked down at the situational map, as he smirked.

"The fools… They aren't even in unison. It seems that they still rush to grab their own power before their nation as a whole. That is the pitfall of your government- Vers…"

July, 2014, New Orleans USA

Elsewhere- a dark skinned man, with a short buzz-cut, donning a pilot suit- would walk towards the hangar- where the rest of the Katapharaks were stored. The location was full of energy- pilots scrambling to their machines- This man- Micheal grant, was well known as a great pilot- However, he was notorious for going out to battle the enemy on his own. This man was otherwise known as the Jet-Black Comet, a Namesake from his speed based battle style- to which his former Aerion custom was adjusted for. The UEF only kept him around for 2 things, his own battle prowess- and his ability to lead.

From his right- a tall, lanky man- towering over him entered his field of view, this man has long wavy black hair and blue eyes- his eyes were blank- He was known for this soul-piercing glare. This man was Douglas bell- a graduate of the USAFA, at the top of his class. T

"I hope you're ready- Grant… I'm gonna get more kills this time around…".

The man then smirked at his rival, which was returned with yet another smirk from the other, as they both stopped walking- they looked directly towards one another.

"That's funny… as if I'd let you outpace me, Bell…"

"I guess we'll just see how things unfold… Mr "Jet-Black"..."

Though the two had, in the end, walked two different paths, Grant- did infact- go to the very same academy as Bell. The two were known for their constant attempts to outpace one another in the academy. Grant joined the First Ever Aerial Katpahrak Wing in the end. He gained his fame through his exploits in battling against regional militias- that were opposed to the Earth Union Charter.

Grant then moved towards his new machine- the KG 9-Indra…It had the same black color as it's predecessor, with added speed. While it's long range weaponry was comparatively weaker than that of the Typhon- it had blades stored within it- along with a shield on it's right arm- Earth's first Katapharak designed for close combat.

"To think that I'll be the one to pilot this machine…. Let's see what it can do.."He thought- entering his machine.


	2. Stage 1-Defense Of New Orleans

**Flinthold Defense Point- Orbital Belt- July 1st-2014 AD **

Flinthold- The defense base that remained in construction since 2003, The many advances earth had made during that time frame delayed the end of construction- But Regardless, they managed to complete it. Hidden deep within a number of decoy bases, the flinthold point was also well hidden. While the Terrans did not have adalah, They did have nuclear fusion- as the demand to catch up with the Versian space transport- meaning, they needed a more viable source- began to become a major target for research among many of the world's governments- The first primitive fusion engine was invented in 1996.

These advances applied to ships. With this- ships did not need refueling- they, although they did need to resupply. Regardless- Earth was prepared for this attack. Especially Zhang Wei, the one tasked with leading the forces at flinthold. He had been on edge for years- ever since the 1st Earth Martian war- He'd been ready. Although- even beforehand, he was a cautious man, always keeping watch for an enemy around him- it was for that reason he was chosen to keep watch.

As he roamed throughout the ship- he was eventually approached by one of his officers.

"Commander Zhang- The versians have begun moving! Enemy Landing Castles have begun falling out of orbit- coming closer to the surface!".

"I was wondering when they'd finally take the plunge… It's time for us to do this- Engage Battle-Plan Alpha!"

"Yes Sir!"

Zhang began to float- towards the bridge, the halls- just as drab as those in HQ, Alarms sounded- in the hangar bay- small attack craft were prepared to attack the nearby landing castle- that of count Selkinias. The Latter- standing on the bridge of his ship- Looking upon the city of new orleans, smirked.

"Impudent Terrans… They could never stop I- nor the divine strength of my solis…You will all be destroyed- Courtesy of it's Divine L-"

However, His speech was stopped- as the landing castle was shaken.

"What?!"

"M'lord- We believe that the terrans are attacking us!"

"From where?"

In Flinthold- the loud bursts of gunfire- and the sound of missiles being launched filled the ears of those there. The fire continued to pound on the martian craft- and those within definitely feeling the effects.

"I'll Handle this myself… I'm going out in the sol-"

However, before he finished- He the shaking got more intense- and all the more common. As soon enough- the landing castle was hit from below as well! The New Orleans fortress had begun firing as well. The castle, although large and armored- now proved to be a giant coffin- having no weapons of its own, and serving as a large target for the gunfire.

"Commander- They've began to exit weapon range…"

"That's fine… They have their own trump card. Is the Lucent Defense point ready?"

"Yes sir- Minamoto's Sarutahiko should be ready for sortie soon!"

Elsewhere- in new orleans, Grant was prepared for his own Sortie- As he activated his machine- he entered the launch catapult with his fellow men- All using the same Standard issue Kats- Known as the Leopard Platoon. The difference being- they all had wings attached- in case they needed flight during the battle.

"Leopard Platoon- Beginning Sortie…"

With this- the platoon members activated their thrusters, along with many other platoons- more then prepared to engage the Versians.

"Men- The Predicted Landing spot is the French Quarter- Until it makes landfall- or a martian kat is released- we will continue to break it down- Remember how many lives are at stake. Now let's get these martians off of our homeworld!"

"Yes Sir!"

With this- the many platoons aimed their railguns at the land castle- which continued to fall apart- as the flaking outer layers were burned upon entry. They were sitting ducks.

"This is nothing- These terrans will feel my divine Light!"

With this- As the drew ever closer to the surface- Selkinas rushed to the hangar bay- almost immediately entering his machine once he got the chance. It's eyes glowed, as it jumped out of the landing castle, his eyes darted around- as he attempted to decide his line of fire.

"My range is limited… I need to plan accordingly…"

With this- Selknias began to fire its laser beams- however, it seemed as if the terrans were prepared- As they had already begun moving! While it had successfully hit some of its enemy- the vast majority had gotten out of the way in time Elsewhere- Bell and his fighter wing observed from far away.

"Did you think that we'd just been sitting here all this time? Did you fools really believe that all of you would support this war? It's plain to see- that this was only for the benefit of you nobles...Who support the archaic feudal system, for your own gain. At the Expense of the commoners, as you call them.."

"How- How is this possible?! How did terrans get machines like this?!This shouldn't be possible- Nobody can stand up to my solis!"

Soon enough- The Indra withdrew it's blade, as he flew ever-closer to the distracted solis- Much too focused on the surrounding fire, which chipped at it's armor. left itself vulnerable. This did not go unnoticed by the other Captains.

"That Grant…"

Another Dark-skinned man with dreadlocks, but- with a comparatively softer face- looked upon the "Foolish" Actions of the infamous man.

"What the hell is he doing?!Even with hat machine, what do you think happens if you jump into the line of fire..."A blond woman thought.

"Solis This, Terrans That! Accept it already- it's over!"

The Indra became ever quicker- as grant increased his thruster output, he was soon followed by his platoon, who continued to give supporting fire. as the blade finally met the armor of the solis, it went right through. Grant pulled his blade out- as he retreated from his position- As the solis itself exploded… Destroying the solis, and killing the enemy count.

"Mission Accomplished…".

The Terrans were clearly more formidable than the Vers had calculated- The operations in Shanghai,Moscow,Darwin,Riyadh,Stockholm,Kinshasa,And Ankara either ended in a Pyrrhic victory for the Terrans- or a decisive defeat for the vers. However, The Operations were not all failures. Lagos, Algiers, Beijing, Magadan, Chengdu, Addis Ababa, Maputo, Calgary, And Fairbanks had all fallen to the Vers. Soon Enough- another battleground was going to form- that being… Tokyo.


End file.
